


Ivy

by solitaryhare



Category: DCU
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Genderswap, M/M, Mind Control, Poison Ivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitaryhare/pseuds/solitaryhare
Summary: ... Hal would know those features anywhere.





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR NONCON: Poison Ivy mind controls her victims with a kiss.

"Sent the coordinates," Hal said into his comms. 

"Received. We're heading there right after this debriefing finishes up," Superman replied, and the click sounded as he went off. 

Hal squinted into the dark. He couldn't really see the warehouse that well, and the darkness combined with his general grogginess from just returning from an off-world mission made for poor visibility. All he wanted to do was fall into bed right now, but this was sort of a League priority. And sort of important. And sort of--

Well, there was someone he sort of wanted to see.

Not really. But sort of. He waved the thought away and tried to scope out some kind of hidden nook nearer to the building where he might be able to observe things more clandestinely. Usually he was all for coming in announced, guns blazing, green lights aflare, but to be honest, he was kind of tired. And it was eerily quiet here. 

The League had thrown him a brief synopsis of what had been going on these past few weeks: freak attacks across Gotham City, Metropolis, and everywhere in between--all signs pointed to magic. The prime suspect right now was Circe, but people were testifying all sorts of weird mish-mash. Hal hadn't really listened to that part, but the general gist he got was probably walking into something strange.

Not walking, though--quickly and swiftly, he flew down softly behind a small grove of trees closer to the warehouse, dimming his light a tad. Now that he was closer, he saw something was_ moving _across the glass walls of the warehouse, not just one thing, but lots of spindly, twisting things; he wondered if they were snakes, and shuddered. 

They would slither slowly for a few seconds, before stopping, and then starting again. Hal realized they were vines.

Vines? That wasn't really a trademark of Circe.

The Justice League showed no signs of showing up yet. Oh, well--he would get a head start. Light dimmed to near nonexistence, he flew to one of the side panels and constructed a laser to carefully outline a circle off a bare patch of glass, which he quietly removed and placed on the grass. 

Hal flew in, to an empty, dark room. Light came in from the main hall, which he made his way towards.

Was some Gotham villain involved in this, then? He racked his head. Who made vines? Swamp Thing? 

He saw for sure there were definitely vines. They climbed up the walls and across floors; they seemed to grow thicker and greener as he approached the corner to the main room behind a concrete wall. He heard voices growing louder.

"Good girl," someone crooned, definitely female, around the corner. "Knew you could do it."

"We're here," Flash announced, sparking the comms to life. "Where are you?"

"Already in," Hal said under his breath. "Think I'm just about to catch the bad guy. Won't be long. Who's there?"

"Just me, Superman, Flash, Cyborg tonight," Diana said.

"Wait, what? Where's Bats? And Aquaman?"

"Aquaman is needed in Atlantis for diplomatic missions. As for Batman..."

"He's out of commission," Clark jumped in. "At least, that's what Alfred told us."

Oh. Well--"Alright, I'm heading in."

"Wait for us," came Superman's voice. Hal rolled his eyes. "And... what are these things on the roof?"

"Vines," answered Hal. "Know of any Gotham villains who are into vines?"

"Uh--actually, I do. Wait for us, Hal, we could be dealing with--"

Hal shut the comms off. Clark could wait for him. Slowly, he crept towards the edge of the wall to peer at what awaited the other side--

To see Poison Ivy kissing a girl on her throne of vines. Red hair spilling over her shoulders, pulling someone else closer--a woman who's back he could only see, black tresses cascading down it. 

Oh. So that was the Gotham villain. He stumbled back around the wall, out of sight, and his foot stepped on something hard and spinal--he looked down.

Shit.

"Whoever's here," Ivy trilled. "Show yourself."

Well, no going back now. Hal flew around to the air, ring out. "Release her, Ivy!" Lame opening line, but whatever. He just wanted to get this over with.

Poison Ivy looked up from her throne, eyes widening in surprise before settling back into a distinctly bored expression. She flicked a lock of red hair out of her face. "Huh. I wanted someone fun to collect. Like Superman."

"He'll be here soon, though he doesn't need to come," Hal said. "I can beat the crap out of you now, and you'll let the girl go."

"The girl?" She said. "Don't recognize your friend?"

Hal fixed her with furrow of his brows and took a closer look at the woman wrapped around Ivy. "Pretty sure... that's not my friend." Was she playing some kind of game? "Let's go, Ivy, before I beat you over the head." He willed a large hammer construct above his head.

That was when the mysterious woman turned around, and Hal's jaw fucking dropped. Ivy laughed, a high peal of tinkling mirth that itched him to no end.

Those eyes were slate green, unnaturally bright, but the dark, arching brows, the full lips, the angular concave of the face... Hal would know those features anywhere. 

"Bruce?!" he said, voice a little too high. 

Bruce--or rather, the female version of Bruce--stared back with a blank expression.

"What the hell--what have you done with him!"

"Her," Ivy said.

"Her--whatever, Ivy! Turn her back!"

"This wasn't my doing," she crooned, mocking innocence. "I'm working with a very special someone."

It had to be a Circe. No one else could just gender swap people by will. "Bruce," Hal said weakly. "Please snap out of it. It's me. Hal."

Bruce was silent. 

"Honey," Ivy said, "Take care of the Lantern for me. And be quick about it."

Bruce stood, but she didn't move otherwise, and after a few moments it occurred to Hal that the real Bruce might be trying to resist Ivy's pull right now. "That's right, Bruce!" he said, "Fight it!"

"Someone needs a reminder," Ivy grumbled, and pulled Bruce back onto her lap to deliver a slow, deep kiss to the other woman, hands pulling back the dark hair, teasing the mouth open with a mischievous tongue. The two were entwined in a cluster of long limbs, hair cascading around each other, hands gripping thighs and face. It was maybe the hottest thing Hal had ever seen.

After the kiss Bruce stood back up, off of Ivy's lap, and began to walk towards Hal. Hal dissolved the mallet construct into a sort of shield. "Stay back, Bruce! I don't want to hurt you."

But Bruce drew even nearer, and Hal realized he literally had no idea what to do in this situation. If Bruce was female _and _mind-controlled, who knows what other odd things might be lurking too. The batsuit hung loosely on her, a poor fit, and she'd ditched the cowl. 

She was so close. "Stay back!" he said, hovering.

"Hal," she said quietly, and that voice was still a deep rasp. "I'm not under Ivy's control."

Hal studied her face. She wore an urgent expression, eyes like flimsy emeralds. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying." Behind her, Ivy studied her nails disinterestedly. "I injected myself with a countereffect before I even came here--I'm completely immune to her control. And I have a plan to take her out."

"Your eyes are green."

"My eyes have always been green, Lantern." Bruce snapped. "You'd know if you ever pulled your head out of your ass for more than a minute at a time."

Hal landed down next to Bruce to look him--her?--very seriously in the eyes. "Bruce," he said. "Your eyes are gray."

He scoffed. "I think I know my own eye color."

"No," cut Hal. "They're slate gray, and sometimes under the light they're practically transparent. Then they look like ice, like the ice on a frozen lake that kids skate on. Always wanted to skate on a frozen lake, but, y'know, never found a good enough one in Coast City. Just a perk of living in California, I guess. Anyway, when it's dark or when you're angry, which is like all the time, they're a darker blue. I mean sometimes--and this might just be a trick of the light--they look practically black."

Bruce just stared.

"So yeah, Spooky," Hal said. "Your eyes are gray."

At that moment two things happened: first, Hal really, really hoped his comms hadn't been on to hear that. Second, Bruce was holding up something in front of him, something small and green, twirling it around between her fingers.

Hal stared for a few seconds to process. "That's...my ring."

He looked down to see he was standing there in his flight jacket.

"What's taking so long, Bats?" Ivy called from her seat.

Hal looked back up to see a fist connect with his head. The world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet thing I wrote. Love Ivy's mind control powers and femBruce. Sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
